


Sam & Jack - "One last thing" - Ship Day 2016 edition

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: The Five Kisses - Ship Day 2016 edition [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - "One last thing" - Ship Day 2016 edition

  



End file.
